Saving Bella
by BellaBaby2813
Summary: What if on the way to the ballet studio, the others got stuck in traffic? And only Rosalie could save Bella? Would she do it? Or let Bella die? Would this change the way she saw Bella?
1. Stupid Carpool Lane

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!  
A/N this is for RosalieLillianHaleCullen's challenge. **

**Summary: **What if Rosalie got to the Ballet studio first while the others got stuck in the heavy phoenix lunch hour rush? Is Rosalie as cold hearted as we first imagined?

Chapter One

RPOV

I swerved the white mustang I had stolen to get to Bella threw the rush hour. Edward and the others took the carpool lane and now were stuck. "Idiots." I mumbled. They wouldn't get out for about another thirty minutes.

We didn't have thirty minutes too spare, that was for sure. I weaved my way threw the smog of traffic and I pulled up beside them. He stuck his head out the window.

"Go Rosalie! Please, for me! Go!" he hissed. They couldn't run, the sun was out and showing all its glory. It'd be too hard to cover seven bright flashes going by.

I didn't like this Isabella girl but Edward loved her and I knew the depression that would come if he lost her. I nodded and twisted my way down the 101 highway.

It was on Cactus road. That much I knew. I saw the massive building coming up. I could also smell Bella and James. I hurried and parked the car and ran inside.

Hoping the whole time that I wasn't too late and that no one saw me running in. When I got in there I felt two emotions I was not expecting. One was happiness that she was alive, but fury that James was torturing her so.

James was hovering over her, her expression terrified. "No Edward! Don't!" She screamed. James held a small camcorder, recording it all.

She was thrown into the glass. I gasped in horror. "Leave her alone!" I screamed. James turned to me with amusement.

"Ah, where is dear Edward? Why are you here, and not her lover?" James smiled wickedly at me. "Rosalie?" Bella whispered in amazement.

She wasn't expecting me. After all, I was the one who shunned her, the only one who did not take a liking towards her.

"Rosalie is it? Well you can join Bella if you'd like, since Edward is too much of a coward to help her." He gestured toward Bella. I growled furiously.

"Do not talk like that about my brother." Bella was confused now. I would be too. I did not want to fight this James, especially for a human girl that meant nothing to me. Edward better hurry. He took my silence as a no.

"Well I am not done with Bella, so if you'd like to watch, be my guest." He shrugged and turned back to Bella. I darted in front of Bella on a whim. "You stay away from her." I growled. He was getting annoyed.

"She obviously means nothing to you if you have not killed me yet. Not like you could, but you at least haven't tried. Now move." He hissed. I took my hand back and punched him with all my force. I heard his neck snap and he fell backwards.

I kicked him and he went flying into the mirror. When he recovered from my blow he stood up. He was beyond furious. "You little…." He charged me. I grabbed Bella and moved quickly. She gasped in pain. "Sorry. Stay right here." I muttered to her.

I turned my attention back to James. I felt the hate radiating off of me. It was strange for me to hate James. He charged me again but this time I caught his neck.

I lifted him off the ground and pressed him against a mirror. "You will be so sorry for hurting Bella." I growled. Why I was defending her was beyond me.

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" he sneered. "And why isn't little Eddie doing this?" he was mocking me and my family. That did it.

"He's stuck in traffic. Phoenix has it pretty bad and he certainly can't run. It's too sunny." I sneered back. My hand jerked to the right.

James's blonde mass of hair and everything attached went down along with my hand.


	2. Bella, Honey?

DICLAIMER: I own nothing but my laptop on which I type on

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing but my laptop on which I type on.**

_**A/N: Wow! I couldn't believe how many people asked for it to continue! It was awesome! I felt so great! So by popular demand here's chapter 2!**_

Chapter 2

I heard a small gasp behind me. I had almost forgotten Bella was there. She stood behind me, eyes wide in terror. "Bella…" I said slowly. I was afraid she'd be terrified of me.

Wait, why do I care that she is scared of me?

She tried to stand up, but Bella gasped in pain and shot back down. I rushed over to her. "Bella, where does it hurt?" I asked quietly and quickly.

"Leg, ow hurts badly." She tried to move her left leg, but only to have pain shoot down it. "And—" she hissed. "Chest." Her heart was beating rapidly. A little to fast for my liking.

She began to cry. I sighed and shushed her gently. "Lay down Bella. Here." I shrugged off my coat and put it under her head to use as a pillow.

"Why are you helping me?" Bella asked quietly as I looked her over. I was no doctor, but living with one for so long wears off on you.

I was down to my under tank top and my boxer short underwear. I had nothing to wrap her injuries in. Luckily I had been wearing two shirts, a jacket and a good pair of soft jeans.

I finally let out the breath I had been holding. The blood was covered up and barely noticeable. "Do you wish for me not to?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Oh no! No! That's not what I meant. I meant, you don't really like me." She whispered.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just your everything I want to be." Her eyes widened and she winced. "Me? You want to be like me?" she asked incredulously. "Sort of. _You_ can have children. _You_ can grow old with you true love. _You _can sit on the back porch swinging on the porch swing watching your grandchildren run around. _I_ can't." I sneered.

The topic was still touchy for me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I snorted. "For what? Being human? Please Bella. That's the least you should be sorry for." I piled together the remains of the sadistic vampire once known as James in a pile.

"What should I be sorry for?" she asked, her voice tiny. "For almost killing yourself. For endangering my brother. You know he would have tried to kill himself if you died." I tossed a rag on top of the vampire gravel pile.

"He would of?" I looked meaningful at her. "All right, I am going to do this carefully and as gently as possible." I said.

Bella's doe eyes grew large once more as I lifted her up. She winced and made a small noise but she didn't complain. I ran her out to the car, which thankfully was under a shadow. I laid her in the backseat and popped the trunk.

My phone buzzed. "Hello?" I asked irritated. "Rosalie? Did you find Bella? Was she alright?" Edward demanded, talking a lot louder than necessary. "Yes, Edward. I found her. She's fine. A little bruised and I think she may have a few broken ribs and a broken leg, but other than that little trivial fact, she fine. He didn't bite her." I clenched my teeth.

"Where is James?" His voice became quieter and venomous. "In a rock pile inside the ballet studio. I'm about to go set him a blaze and take off. Where do you want to meet me?"

I slammed the trunk closed, holding a gallon of gasoline. "Hospital. Ask Bella which one is the closest." I sighed and put the phone against my shoulder.

"Bella, honey, which hospital can I take you too." She was close to unconsciousness, but her eyes managed to grow at the word chose I used.

"Um, Arrowhead is fine." Her words came out gargled. I nodded. "Arrowhead hospital. I'll call information. See you later." I snapped the phone shut.

"Bella? I'm going to go say bye-bye to James completely and then you can see Edward alright?" she nodded sleepily.

I closed the back door and stomped back inside. I poured the gasoline around the body, mumbling as I did. Bella actually wasn't so bad. Sure she can have children but if she stays with Edward, she never will.

Maybe I could adopt a child. Yeah, Jasper would have to control his hunger better though…

I lit the rags up with the lighter I found in the car and watched the body burn. "Bye bye." I waved viciously and ran out. Someone would see the fire and call 911.

I stomped the gas and was out of that parking lot faster than anyone would ever dream of. "It'll be alright Bella. We're almost there."

I had called information and was about two blocks away. Edward was leaning in the shadows, along with the rest of the family.

When he saw my car whip in, the all came running. "Thank you Rosalie." He whispered, voice honest and sincere.

"No problem." I smiled warmly. "What are you wearing?" Edward took in my clothes.

"My boxer shorts and a tank top. Hey, your girlfriend had to stop bleeding. At least I'll fit in." I held my hands up in a defensive position. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

I stepped around him so he could get to Bella. "Are you alright Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Perfectly fine."

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I have decided to make it a few more chapters, maybe more, maybe less. I really think Rosalie **_**could**_** be like this if she tried. **_


	3. Quit Trying To Make Me Leave

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Seriously, why would I be writing Fan fiction if I owned Twilight?**

Chapter 3

Bella had been through tons of X-rays only to confirm my suspicions. Her left leg was several broken she cracked a few ribs. She was really bruised up and would be extremely sore when she came too.

Renee was flying out today, she would be here in about an hour. According to Alice at least. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett flew home this morning. Alice wanted to stay.

We all knew Edward wasn't going to leave. Even a monkey could figure that out. Everyone was surprised when I said I wanted to stay.

Even me.

I felt bad for Bella and felt like I needed to be there when she woke up and as she healed. I hadn't talked to anyone since we figured out who was staying.

Edward was pacing nervously. He wanted to get in that room. And he wanted in **now**. Alice finally came and sat next to me.

"I was beside Edward when he first called." She said quietly. "So?" my arms were crossed and I was kicked back in the farthest chair.

"So, I heard you talking to Bella." If I were human I would blush. "You called her honey. You were being nice, almost…motherly." The word hit home. I guess I was. My natural mothering instincts kicked in.

"Is the family of the…" A nurse came threw the door and looked down at the papers. "Bella Swan here?" Alice and I stood up and Edward stopped pacing. "You can come in now. There is a room outside her room that you may all stay during none visiting hours." She motioned for us to follow. "She's in room 201."

I nodded and pushed ahead farther. I was walking a bit too fast, a Olympic track runner would have to be jogging pretty swiftly to match my pace. Edward and Alice were right behind me.

198, 199, 200…201.

I stopped at the door. There was a window beside the door. I could see Bella, all wired up like a robot. My breath caught. Edward paid no attention to the window and rushed in. I heard him gasp.

Alice reached around the door and grabbed me. I stumbled in the room. "She will wake up in about two hours. Renee will be here in thirty minutes." Alice said quietly. Edward and I both nodded numbly.

Edward walked over to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "My poor sweet Bella…" he mumbled.

Alice plopped herself on the couch, watching carefully. I walked around to the other side of her. She had so many wires hooked up to her. So many… Edward looked up barely.

I grasped Bella's hand and knelt down. "You'll be alright. I swear, you will. And if you don't then I will have wished I killed James more painfully." I mumbled. Alice chuckled.

"You did fine Rosalie. He got what he deserved." I paid no attention to her. I just stared at Bella. When I first saw her, I felt annoyed. She was so…plain! She had boring brown hair with boring brown eyes. But now, I see differently. Her hair had red tints to it and her eyes were four different shades of brown and deep. She was sort of pretty. In a human sort of way.

The door creaked open and a woman stepped in. She looked like an older Bella, but with shorter hair and laugh lines. That must be Renee. "My baby!" she cried and ran over to her. Edward stepped unwillingly to the side. Renee seemed oblivious to everyone else.

"Who are you?" she looked directly at me. Guess not. Alice popped up. "Hello Mrs. Dwyer. I'm Alice Cullen. I spoke to you earlier?" Recognition lit up her face.

"Oh yes. Please call me Renee." Alice smiled. "This is my brother, Edward, also Bella's boyfriend." Renee tensed up slightly. "I'm Rosalie Hale. Alice and Edward's adoptive sister." I stood up and shook her hand. She seemed slightly shocked at my touch, her heart picking up pace.

"Would you like for us to step out for a moment? So you can be alone with her?" Alice asked quietly. Renee nodded, choking back tears. We all went into the waiting room beside Bella's room.

I stared into the room through the viewing window. I felt a strong hand being placed on my shoulder. "Since when did you become so loving towards Bella?" Edward asked, a slight joking tone.

"Since I had to save her life because no one listened to me and took separate cars." My voice was a bi snippier than necessary. But I was still a little ticked. "Sorry." He mumbled. I sighed.

"Me too." Renee turned around and motioned us back in. A doctor stood beside Renee.

"Bella seems to be doing alright. We expect her to wake up in about 3 hours." Alice fake coughed. "Hours and forty five minutes." The doctor glared at Alice.

"As I said, 3 hours." I sighed. Alice wasn't going to give up. "You may all reside in here, she may have to leave for testing again soon though." The doctor nodded and walked out. "I'm going to go get something to eat. That was a long flight and peanuts only go so far…" Renee chuckled nervously.

Her nerves sensed that she was trapped in a room of blood thirsty monsters. "Can I get you anything?" She asked before she closed the door. We shook our heads no, smirking slightly.

"This is going to be a long couple weeks." I sighed. Edward glanced over to me. "You can leave." I glared back.

"Not a chance. Quit trying to make me leave."

_**A/N: I really love this Rosalie. She is still that grr I don't like you vampire we all fell in love with but she has a heart now. RR!**_


	4. I Think Rosalie Likes Me

A/N: This may sound slightly like what happened in Twilight

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Boo me. ******

_**A/N: This may sound slightly like what happened in Twilight. But I changed it up a bit.**_

Chapter 4

BPOV

I heard a loud beeping noise and felt someone stroking my hair. "Edward?" I mumbled. The stroking stopped. I opened my eyes groggily.

Instead of the golden eyes and tousled reddish brown hair I had been expecting I saw long flowing blonde and dark gold eyes. Rosalie was kneeling by my bedside.

She was defiantly not the person I thought I would see. "Good afternoon." She said quietly. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

Something was bugging my face. I reached up to grab it but Rosalie's hand caught mine. "Ah, ah, ah. That must stay put. As for you. Edward and Alice are hunting. You were supposed to wake up three days ago but the doctors put you back under. You needed a blood transfusion." She explained. Her nose wrinkled. "You smelled quite funny for a while. Edward was mad."

Her tone was not hateful, but caring. Her gaze was not a glare but a concerned one. Her touch was not harsh but gentle.

"Why are you here?" She sighed. "We already had this conversation." The memories flooded back in. "Oh." She smiled sadly. "I'll call Edward." She stood up and pulled out a phone. I heard her hissing into it and Edward's yell.

"Shush! Now hurry back." Rosalie said, hanging up quickly. She stiffened. "Renee is coming." She began to head for the other room. "Stay. Please." Rosalie turned around slowly. I felt weird begging Rosalie.

"Alright. I'll take a nap. Watching you twenty-four-seven is tiring." She smiled slightly and laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes peacefully.

"Don't forget to breath." I teased. She opened one eye to glare playfully at me and breathed out deeply. "Better?" she hissed. "Much." It felt even stranger to be jesting with Rosalie for she hated me so last week.

Not wanting to help save me, yet she ended up being my savior.

The door creaked open and my mom was standing there. "Jeez, at least Edward leaves her. She hasn't left once." She mumbled. Rosalie smirked slightly.

"Hi mom." I spoke softly. Her eyes lit up. "Bella! Your awake!" she rushed over to my side. "I was so worried." She said, tears lining her eyes. "I want you to come back with me to Jacksonville. Bella, Phil got signed. We have such a great little house…" I cut her off.

"Mom, I'm not leaving Forks. I have friends there." I smiled slightly, only to wince. I can't smile now with out hurting myself. "Yes, I met them. Like Rosalie. She is a very dedicated friend Bella. Not once has she left this room. Even your boyfriend, Edward, which we need to talk about, left today for a few hours." She had her "mom face" on.

"This Edward boy, I talked to him. I think he loves you." She whispered that last part. "Don't worry mom, its just a little crush." She smiled and patted my bandage lightly.

"That's my girl. Well I don't want to leave so quickly but Phil is expecting me soon. You'll be alright?" Rosalie's eyes flickered open. "Yeah mom, I've got good friends. I have a feeling that they would help me with anything." Rosalie smiled. I tried to return the smile, but again, it hurt.

Edward and Alice came bursting in the room. "Bella!" he sighed in relief. Renee smiled knowingly and excused herself. Rosalie sat up quickly. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"I have a better title than you Edward." Rosalie smiled, now standing above my head. "What?" he asked suddenly cautious.

"Renee says that I never leave. That I'm the most dedicated." She beamed proudly. Edward frowned. "Don't let it go to your head." He muttered and bent down to give me a kiss.

The heart monitor started beeping wildly. I heard a few girlish giggles. Edward smiled that breath- knocking-out smile of his at me. "I better not. You might give yourself a heart attack." He pulled away, grinning like a mad man.

"Tease." I muttered. "Bella? Rosalie and I are going to step out alright?" Alice said.

Rosalie opened her mouth to protest but Alice cut her off. They walked out, Rosalie was actually stomping.

"I think Rosalie likes me." I said. Edward chuckled. "So do I, love, so do I."


	5. What's family for?

**Disclaimer: Sigh. Still no. Wait! Eh, no I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5

RPOV

Bella got to come home a few months ago. We became close during those many boring hours stuck in that hospital rooms.

Edward liked to flaunt he knew more.

Ha, so he thinks.

Charlie didn't like Edward so much anymore, but he adored Alice and I. We came over every morning to help her get ready, a job I'm sure would be traumatic if Charlie had been forced to do.

The family jokes how I'm more protective of Bella than Edward is. He doesn't find this funny. I on the other hand do.

When ever Mike Newton of those other immature imbeciles flirted with Bella or looked lustfully at her, I stepped in. I am now the prettiest_ and_ most lethal girl in school thank you very much.

When Edward went hunting I snuck in with Bella at night. Alice had become slightly jealous. She had a vision that she would be her one true best friend. Ha, well she has two.

Emmett jokes that I'm the one dating Bella sometimes too.

I agree with Edward on that one.

We were now at lunch, Bella was still on crutches. It just made her balance problem even worse. I was carrying her books, while Edward carried his and Bella's lunch. Alice was carrying just her stuff.

She pouted when we wouldn't give her anything, but she sighed and gave in when Bella pointed out she was too tiny to carry a lot. I watched Bella carefully, ready to catch her if needed. I saw Edward doing the same.

"It the beautimous love triangle!" Emmett cried out as we sat down. "Bella, can I borrow a crutch?" she shrugged and I grabbed one of the crutches.

**SMACK!**

I thumped Emmett upside the head with the crutch. "Ow, Rose! Jeez!" Alice stifled back giggles. I saw a not as pale as us hand lay itself in Bella's shoulder. Small growls erupted in Edward's chest.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if you could help me with my biology homework? It's a little complicated." I was biting my tongue.

Must not hurt human. Must not hurt human.

"But Mike, its review." Bella looked up at him. Jasper snorted back laughter. "Well, I uh didn't get it before." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"What he is really trying to say is he wants to take Bella out on a date." Mike shot him a glare. "I'm a bit busy."

Ah, screw not hurting the human. He was way to close and annoying Bella. Well no, he was just annoying me. I jabbed my elbow out.

"Oh my lord." Mike doubled down. "Rosalie! Don't do that! Now the poor man can never conceive!" Jasper sounded falsely appalled. Emmett looked horrified but laughing like crazy.

"Join the club." I muttered. Emmett gave me a sad look, looking half way sorry. "Come on babe, don't talk like that!"

Tyler and one of the other boys I fail to remember the name of came over to help Mike up.

"Hey Rosalie?" Bella whispered. I pursed my lips and turned to her. "Thanks." She smiled timidly. I smiled back.

Bella was still a bit timid around me, afraid that I was acting and I was going to snap on her again.

Psh, please. Like I could do that. It was strange though. The way I changed.

I think Alice was right. Seeing her almost die snapped me out of my prejudices Bella was actually very sweet and very fun to be around.

Alice loves to take her shopping and dressing her up. Barbie Bella as she calls it. I like to take her shopping to, but for things she actually wants.

Like books.

And chocolate.

Edward shot a glare at me. "You're the one who gave her all that chocolate?!" He hissed at me around Bella's shoulder. I smirked.

_Yes, why? _"She didn't fall asleep until four in the morning!" I held back my chuckle. _She really wanted that big Willy Wonka bar. So I bought her two of every kind. _Bella looked between us suspiciously.

"Quit talking about me." She muttered. The whole table looked at her curiously. "What? I heard Edward say something about sleep. I'm the only one hear who can sleep. Therefore, you were talking about me."

I forgot how good of hearing Bella has. And how perceptive she was. "You're telling me." Edward muttered. Bella glared at him and slapped his shoulder. She drew back her hand and gasped.

"Ow!" she cried. Emmett chuckled. "I guess his shoulder is as hard as his head." Edward reached across the table to smack him upside the head. Edward drew back his hand and grabbed Bella's.

She sighed in relief. "Your hand feels good." She said quietly. Well, quietly to her.

"Bella, save yourself the trouble of hurting yourself next time. Just ask me to do it." Alice chirped. We all snorted our laughter, trying not to be ripped to shreds by Edward.

"Does your hand still hurt?" I whispered in her ear. She shook it no. "Good, you're already banged up pretty good. You don't need another cast." Her eyes widened in fear. "No more!" she piped.

Jasper, very surprisingly, chuckled softly. "Bella, I hardly doubt that the one you have now is your last." She pouted, but her eyes suddenly lit up.

"It will be if you change me…" Bella looked at Edward, begging clearly written in her eyes. He glared down at her. "No, Bella. Quit asking. It's not happening." She sighed, but once again, her eyes lit up

. She turned slowly towards Alice. "I just realized something. I've never asked you guys!" Edward shot us all death glares. The kind that really meant its name.

"Alice?" she asked her cheerfully. Alice pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Bella… I would love to—" Edward started to growl. "But Edward will literally kill me if I do." Bella's lip jutted out.

"Jasper?" Was she out of her mind?! "Um…Is that safe?" He asked, quite shocked. She bit her lip.

"True…Emmett?" Emmett grinned devilishly. "Hell ya Bells." Edward started to growl louder. "But I might kill you." He added. Her eyes widened.

"Rosalie?" Of course me for last. I knew I wouldn't kill her. I wasn't bad. I had never killed anyone before.

Well, if you don't count Royce.

And his friends.

And his guards.

Alright, I never killed anyone but drinking their blood. So I am _sort of_ good.

And I wasn't like Edward. I believe we still had souls. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't have children though.

"Of course." Her brown eyes were glowing. "Really?" I nodded. "Rosalie? May I speak to you?" Edward said threw clenched teeth. I shrugged.

"Sure Eddie." Bella had been drinking her soda when I said that. It came up threw her nose. Emmett and Alice burst out laughing. Her cheeks turned that velvet red.

"People can actually call you Eddie?" She asked. She had obviously contemplated calling him that. "No." His tone was angry.

Not towards Bella but towards me. Ha, hope you enjoy it. Because I am. "Can I?" She asked playfully. He stopped for a second. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Fine. But only you." She clapped her hand joyously. He kissed her cheek, chuckling softly. I love Bella. She has the amazing power to make Edward from totally pissed to a pile of mushy vampire.

Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. It was sleeting, not that it mattered. The light snow didn't melt when it hit my skin. Because I was colder than the snow.

"Your not changing her." He hissed. Crap, where's Bella when you need her.

"Why not." I crossed my arms tightly. "Because I refuse to damn her!" I scoffed.

"Please Edward, you won't be damning her. I will. And you can't tell me you don't want her changed." He was pinching the bridge of his nose tightly.

"Rosalie. You can't she doesn't deserve going to hell." I sighed frustrated. "But you'll have her forever." I whispered.

"I know. I want it for me. But not for her. Never for her." I licked my teeth, a habit I did when angry.

"Fine, for you I won't. Not yet. But she will have to one day. You can't keep saying no."

With that I walked back into the cafeteria. Bella sighed in relief but then tensed back up. "Where's Edward?" She was panicking.

She was very afraid he'd leave her. It was her worst fear. "Outside thinking about what I said." She let out a breath she must have been holding.

"Don't worry Bella. You have all summer to bug him about it. School ends tomorrow." She nodded. "But do you think he'll leave if I bug too much?" Her voice was fearful.

"Bella, don't worry. Edward loves you to much. He wouldn't do that to you. If he does, I kill him for you." Emmett mussed her hair.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks Emmett." He grinned playfully.

"Hey, what's family for?"

_**A/N: Sorry for not updated sooner! But...I have a ton of things I may put on it! Ya!**_


	6. Happy Birthday to You!

_**A/N: Yes, yes I know! It took me long enough!!!! And yes it is supposed to be a lot like New Moon. But for good reason. Something changed and its crucial for shall happen next! Ya! **_

**DISCLAIMER: Ugh. NO! I don't own it! **

**Chapter 6 RPOV**

I looked out the window at the glistenening grass with a giant smile on my face. Today was Bella's birthday. I turned around to look at the calender, the 13th circled a million times in red. Downstairs I heard Alice skipping around humming the music to "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Bella. Happy Birthday to you!"

Even without Jasper's abilities I could feel her excitement radiate. I wondered what Jasper felt like. Poor guy. I sighed and opened my door, running down stairs. Esme was dusting the dust not even I could truly see. Alice was wrapping a lacy ribbon around the piano's feet. She was still humming.

I saw Edward, who must have arrived momentarily, sitting on the bench. He was staring at the gift he got her, a simple cd of his music. I walked over, knowing being stealthy was idiotic, but tried anyway. "Good morning." He said softly to me. "Hello Edward. She'll love it you know." I said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know." He said with a sigh. "I still wish I could have bought her that Audi though....It was so nice! She would have loved it. I mean, the smile she got when she drove my Volvo.....She would have loved it." He said, sighing with a loss of words.

"Bella loves anything you give her." I said. "She'll hate yours." He said. I laughed once in agreement. "Oh I know. I know." Alice looked up at me smiling. "No she won't." I rolled my eyes at the little pixie. "Oh! Bella's leaving! We got to run! I don't want to miss her!" Alice chimed. Edward laughed. "Alice....even if i drove sixty I'd still beat her there. We'll be fine." I shuddered.

Sixty!

That was Just above Bella's trucks high speed though. I shuddered again. Should have bought the Audi anyway. Edward laughed. "I know." He agreed to my silent statement, closing the door behind him.

*** * * **

Alice flittered around, making sure everything was in order. The house looked fabulous. Emmett was smiling like a immortal child in a blood bank. The scent of roses drifted through the house due to the pink petals littering the steps and every other flat surface. It would smell wonderful with Bella's strong freesia scent. My mouth watered slightly, unconcsciously and I fought back the evil monsterous side of me.

"She's really nervous." Jasper said, amusement settling in right beside his uncomfortableness. It was hard for him to be around Bella. I heard her truck door slam and her heavy foot steps coming up the porch. Edward opened the door for her and she gasped. Alice smiled her widest smile, that somehow didn't scare Bella.

Carlisle and Esme hugged her, joking lightly about the decorations. Emmett hadn't seen Bella in a good few days, which was long for him. Very long. "Bella!" He chimed. She blushed as he hugged her gently.

"Present time!" Alice shouted, sounding quite like a five year old. Bella groaned quietly and made her way to the present table. I smiled at her with encouragement and a slight warning. She glared at me. "I don't trust any of you." She said. Edward tensed slightly but Alice laughed. "Oh shut ." She handed Emmett and Jasper's present over. Bella opened it warily. Once the shiny silver paper was off she attempting to read the writing.

I guess she doesn't read Japanese.

Or anything to do with cars.

"Its a stereo." Jasper said. "Hi!" Emmett shouted from her truck. We laughed as she blushed. "Thanks." She muttered quitely. "And Edward's....."Alice chimed handed her the flat cd case, wrapped in the silvery paper. She glared up at him. "Hey! No money spent!" He said jokingly placing his hands in the air. Bella sighed and went to go open it. I smelled it before I saw it.

Blood.

Bella's blood.

The monster inside of me roared. I was right. Her freesia scent smelled delicious against the soft roses. My throat burned like crazy and my mouth was filled. A red haze clouded over my vision. _She_ was taking over.

No.

No!

Not Bella!

I could see myself, blood red eyes, Bella's blood, swirling inside of them.

Behind my transparent monster, I saw Jasper lunge at Bella. His monster had taken over. Edward lept in front of her, knockening her to the ground. Jasper snapped her. Edward's and Jasper's furious growls filled the room. I knew I should go and save her. Pull her from Jasper's reach. Bella was in major danger. And not just from Jasper. The only one she was absolutely safe from was Carlisle at the moment.

The two most dangerous ones right beside her. But the monster in me was cackling with delight. She knew one step closer and I'd be done. So my feet stayed planted. I barely heard Carlisle's calming words. Emmett went over and pulled Jasper off. Edward jumped up and spread his arms and legs out in a protective stance.

"Rosalie. Go with Emmett." Carlisle said. I snapped out of it, running after my husband and brother. Jasper stopped fighting and Emmett dropped him. Jasper fell to the ground, not bothering to catch himself. He slowly stood up and sat on the dead tree beside Emmett.

He was muttering to himself in German, switching to French and finally English. Jasper tended to speak Forgien languages when he was mad. German was pretty pissed off. Emmett finally felt it safe enough to stop watching Jasper and turned towards me. His tough expression broke when he saw my face.

"Oh Rosalie!" He said, running over to me. My teddy bear picked me up and held me close. Realization hit me. Bella almost died. Jasper could have killed her. Edward could have killed her. _I _could have killed her! My dry sobs broke out. "I--al--most ki--ll---lled Bel--la." I said, the dry sobs breaking up my words. Emmett rubbed my back soothingly.

"No. No you didn't. Jasper did! Jasper did honey! Not you!" A large rock hit Emmett's back. "Shut up." Jasper grumbled in Portugese. "She's alive." He whispered. "Yes. She is." Alice said, coming up behind me. She patted my hair.

"Bella's alive, Rosie." Emmett whispered. I nodded and he half way let me go. I saw Edward coming up very very slowly. He was thinking deeply. Which might not be good. Alice skipped over to Jasper, murmuring sweet nothing in his ear. It seemed to cheer him a little. Only Alice could do that. Edward finally reached us. He looked miserable.

"Don't worry Edward. She'll be perfectly safe." Alice said happily. She obviously was better at blocking depressing things. "I know." He said gruffily. He sat beside Jasper, that hard look still in place. It scared me. Suddenly he shot up. He started walking away quickly. "Edward?" I called. He turned. His face was grave.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon. No more troubles like this."

_**A/N: Cliffy!!! ya!!! well i have a big wedding to run to... BUT as soon as I'm back I shall type a a few more because a ton of ideas have been coming to me in my math class (( i know great place to daydream!)) so they'r coming up! ya! Oh and to the readers of Aro's Little Princess......i have had one of my WORST cases of writers block EVER but I finally got over it and new ones shall come up soon! double ya!!!**_


	7. I ain't going!

_**Disclaimer: I only own the necklace! Ha I wish!**_

**Chapter 7**

It'd all be over soon. He had changed his mind! He was going to change Bella!! I ran after him, a wide smile forming over my face. I walked in, brushing my bangs out of my face. Alice had beaten me, already helping Bella change.

Bleach was the strongest scent in the house now. Esme was mopping in the family room. Carlisle was packing up his medical bag, whistling a old TV show tune. Edward was leaning against the wall, his face still tense. Joy burst out of me. Alice helped Bella down the stairs. I skipped over and grabbed the gifts.

Edward slung her over his shoulders. I was confused. He was going for a run? What? My smile faltered. Alice snatched the gifts from my hands.

"Don't forget your presents!" Alice smiled. Edward grabbed them in one hand. Bella smiled at us. "See you later!" She cried as Edward started to walk away. "Don't worry Bella! It wasn't that much!" I shouted back.

I knew she would flip. I mean it WAS a expensive necklace.** (Picture on profile) **Alice smiled to me but it wasn't a usual big grand smile. Shouldn't she be happy? Bella was being changed! Maybe she was worried. Not quite sure of the turn out. I smiled warily back. She sighed and walked upstairs.

Instict spiked threw me. The feeling of uncertainty was a good one for a hunter. Never.

*** * * **

I sat on the couch, my chin laying in my hand. Alice was upstairs moving stuff around. She must be reorganzing her closet. Again. But the feeling wouldn't go away. I heard Edward coming closer to the house. I glanced at the clock. It was only 2:32. My frown deepened. Wouldn't he still be at Bella's house?

"Carlisle? Esme? Emmett? Jasper? Alice?" He called looking at me. Uh oh. I slowly stood up and followed him into the meeting room. Alice looked deeply troubled, almost as she had been crying. My dead heart sank. No this couldn't be good.

"Everyone." Edward said clearing his throat. "As seen tonight, Bella's life is no longer at any type of safety." Jasper sunk lower and I felt the mood in the room go with him. "I can't let her be in this sitituation. Therefore, I have decided to help the problem. The only way I can think." He grimaced. Small flickered of hope sparked in my chest.

"To leave."

And it was gone. Red hot anger replaced it, swelling like a flame. "What?!" I yelled. Everyone's eyes turned to me. "Rosalie..." Esme said, her calming voice near tears. "No. No. You look here Edward. Just because of one MINOR incident doesn't mean we need to pack up and take off. That is not you only option." I said threw my teeth.

Edward's jaw locked in fury as he stood up. I stood up too, glad I wasn't Alice's height and played a little intimadation. "I'm not changing her." He said, venom dripping in his voice. Esme gasped. "Edward. Do not talk to her like that!" She said in horror. He ignored her. "Never said you had too! You have two perfectly capable options right here." The table tensed.

"Carlisle and you?" Edward asked in a joking tone. "Of course. Since you can't man up!" Emmett gasped. "Low hit rosy...." I hissed. "We're leaving and that's final." Edward said walking away. Chicken. The table rose and began to walk away. I stood in shock. They agreed. "Alice!" I yelled. She turned around.

"Don't worry Rosalie. She'll be okay." She was crying. Esme was in the living room crying. Carlisle was depressed. Emmett wasn't smiling. Jasper, well I knew he wouldn't smile for awhile. Me, I was still furious. I marched up stairs. I wasn't done. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I said, sounding like a mother, as I opened his door. He turned around to glare at me. "Yes, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen? Is there a reason your singing "I will survive"?" My jaw locked at his humorous tone.

"Yes. Because I will. As will Bella. Here. I'm not leaving." His jaw locked. "Do as you may Rosalie but here you shall not stay." I laughed a cold hard laugh. "Poet who didn't know it? I'm tired of bowing down to you. You. Aren't. King. I'm stay where ever I damn well please." He walked closer to me.

"Sorry Queen Rosalie. Didn't know you didn't take orders anymore." This fight was unusual for us. So biting and vicious. I hated it. But the monster in me loved it. "Nope. I don't. Bella is going to die if you leave. You. Are. Her. World. The god damn center of it! You leave and it comes to pieces. She'll either commit suicide or die alone sitting in a corner. I'm seeing the first one. Bella isn't that stable." With that I walked away.

Alice stood by his door. "Thanks Rosalie. I glad someone can make sure she doesn't die. She is Bella." We both grimaced. "Don't worry Alice. She'll be fine."

**A/N: Ya! Rosalie to the rescue!!! Review!!!!!!!**


	8. Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I sat in my room, staring at the walls. I knew what I was going to do, save Bella. But how? I had no idea. I could hear the rest of the family packing, shuffling around aimlessly. Soft sobs of Esme and Alice echoed the house. Like me, we had all come to love this annoying town and Bella.

Especially Bella. She brought a new light to our house we had never seen. A light not to cower from. Like the light every one says you see when you go to heaven. Of course, I won't ever see that light. So...Bella was our closest thing.

I heard a soft knock on my door and my head shot up.

"Baby?" Emmett, my giant teddy bear, asked coming in slowly. "Hey." I said, my voice still had a slight vengence to its tone. Emmett crossed the room to sit beside me. His large arms wrapped around me. "What are you going to do about Bella?" He asked. I sighed. "Watch over her I guess. Secretly. She won't know I'm here. She can't. I will agree with Edward about that. We are too dangerous for her."

I heard Edward stop his moving around in his room. He was listening intently. "YOU HEARD ME!" I shouted unnessacerly. He chuckled and started his packing again. I figured he'd leave soon. Bella would up anytime now. Maybe nightmare or just restlessness.

"Do you want me help?" I considered Emmett leaving me. Impossible. Unbearable. "Of course." I said immediatly. It might help me too. This would take a lot of effort. Avoiding her yet watching her closely. Sigh. Emmett grinned. "Alright then! No packing for me! Woo!" I laughed yet it didn't sound right. "And I get to play spy! Yes!" I laughed again, loving his immaturity.

Edward didn't bother knocking, he just opened the door. "Rosalie....I need to talk to you...and Emmett before I leave." he pulled up my vanity chair. I stared...no glared at my brother. "What?" I asked harshly.

"One, Bella IS very fragile...don't let her out of your sight. Its very important. Never let her out of your sight. I trust her not to do anything stupid...but..."He didn't want to say the rest of that sentence. And I really didn't want to hear it. "Two, don't ever, ever let her see you two. She must never know. NEVER." His last word was strict. I rolled my eyes out of natural habit.

He glanced at his clock. "Must go. Bella." He said, rising. "Bye. Don't hurt her too much." He grimaced. Yeah, that would be impossible. Glass Bella. She ain't know "Brick House" so to say. I nodded slowly. "The family is leaving tonight. So...go say your goodbyes." He froze momentarily. "Never mind. They are here. See you tomorrow Rosalie. Emmett." Edward nodded his goodbyes before slipping out the door.

"Attack." I said sighing heavily. The door swung open and the family poured in. Alice was first. Her bottom lip quirvered and her golden eyes were wide open. "Aw, Alice..." I said. She swung her arms around me, standing on her tippy-toes. "ROSIE!" She cried, her dry sobs pouring into my blonde mass of curls. I was glad she couldn't really leak. That would be bad. "I'll miss you. Keep her safe please. We need her." She said, kissing my cheek before sadly leaving me to stand in the corner.

Jasper looked very troubled, so he came to hug me next. "Bye sis." he said awkwardly. He was anxious to get to the troubled Alice. Him and Emmett high-fived and did a brotherly hug. Carlisle watched them as he walked up to me. I felt like I was at a funeral. And someone I loved died. "Goodbye Rosalie. Take care." He gently kissed my forehead. I nodded somberly. Oh god...

Esme was the worst. She gripped me so hard I thought I would turn to marble dust. She was crying extremely hard. Carlisle and Emmett had to pull her off of me. "I love you my daughter. Take care of yourself and Bella."

I found myself crying by now too. A very uncommon thing. Especially for me. When they left the room, Emmett pulled me into a hug. "It'll be alright Rosie. It'll be alright." 


	9. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!!! **

_A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever to update…but now I have!! And I plan to update at least two more times tonight to make up for it. Hopefully. This chapter, I dedicate to __bballgirl373__ because your review seriously had me laughing for a good five minutes. Ha-ha. Thanks for shedding some laughter on my day. _

I was sitting in a tree where Edward planned to say good-bye to Bella. Emmett was in the tree across from me. I could see Edward sitting on Bella's porch, deep in thought. I sighed, thinking too. But not about the same things.

_Let me see…she could hang herself. Or jump off a cliff. Or stalk another vampire. Or go find Charlie's shotgun. Or go lay in the road like those crazy wolves sometimes do. Or go find a bear and disturb its cubs. Or not eat for a week or two. Or…_

"SHUT UP ROSALIE." Edward growled. I snickered and Emmett gave me a questioning look.

_Or poison herself with cleaning chemicals. That's my favorite. It's kind of creative you know? Although the vampire one is much more…insane and Bella like. Yeah…hey! Maybe she'll run into Victoria down in La Push! Yeah!_

"I swear, Rosalie, if you don't shu—." He was cut off by Bella's pulling into the driveway. She looked somber, thinking too. I knew she'd been worried about what was wrong with Edward. She was talking about it in her sleep. Emmett and I started training early.

I watched as he opened her door and asked to take a walk. Bella seemed to relax. She figured she'd find out what was wrong. Oh yeah, she'd figure it out alright. He walked her to right below us. Emmett watched, trying to hold his growl. Neither of us liked to see Bella being hurt. Especially by our brother.

"Bella, my family and I…we're leaving." He said with no emotion. All but two are leaving dear Edward. All but two. His lips tightened. "But…why?" She asked confused. "Carlisle can barely pass for the age he is Bella. It's time we moved on. We're not human. We don't belong here anymore."

"I'll go with you. I'm eighteen now. Charlie can't stop me. You and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme and maybe even Alice and Jasper will teach me what else I need to know…you guys can home school me. " She said. I sighed. That Bella, always trying to figure out how to make it all better. She thought he'd be worried about her.

"Bella –." Edward began. Oh no. Here it came. I prepared myself for impact, like I was the one he was ripping the heart out of. "You can't come with us. You won't belong." The words hurt me so I couldn't imagine how she felt. I studied her face, seeing the rage build up. The shy girl was about to become a fire cracker.

"Is this because of my soul Edward?!" She screamed. "I'm not losing it! It's already gone! It's yours! When I told you I loved you I gave you everything! My heart, my lungs, my soul…" She trailed off. She realized it was a losing battle already.

"Bella, I don't want you to come." He said coldly. Her face went slack and she slumped to the ground. "What…what do you mean Edward?" She said, the words puzzling her. "I don't want you anymore Bella. I'm sorry if I fooled you into thinking I was going to stay with you any longer. It was too long in fact. I'm sorry for this pain it may cause you."

May… May? May?! Pain was written clearly on her face. It looked like Wolverine was tearing her to shreds.

"You…you don't love me anymore?" She asked in a weak voice. "Of course, I'll always love you in a way. But its not strong enough to keep me here any longer Bella. I'm bored." I suddenly wanted to jump down and sock my brother in the face as hard as I possibly could. The filthy, rotten, bastard! I thought. Yes, Edward. You. You are the lowest kind of anything out there! Even the scum you've killed, even Roy wasn't as cruel as your being right now! Stop this! Stop it all right now! Call it off! Damn it Edward!

I screamed on and on in my head. But he said nothing. "I promise you shall never see me again Bella. Never hear from me or such. It'll be like I never existed." Edward said. That's when her heart shattered into a million pieces. He was really leaving her.

"Oh and Bella?" She looked up numbly. "Don't do anything stupid. It'll kill Charlie." He said before walking up to her to kiss her hair. She grabbed his pant leg with a full hard grip. "Don't leave me…" She whispered.

"Goodbye Bella." He said after a moment. Then he was gone.


	10. What's That Smell?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

RPOV

I looked at Emmett, trying to get his attention. "Emmett!" I hissed lowly. His head snapped up at me and I flinched. Emmett who was never upset looking like he was going to rip everything to shreds. Watching Bella curled up on the forest floor, whispering over and over again "He's gone" was tearing both of us apart.

"I have to talk to Edward. Make sure nothing happens to her." I said. Emmett glanced at her and back at me. "What more could happen to the poor girl?" He asked coldly. I sighed and jumped quietly from the tree. The want of going to her was incredibly strong and I didn't know what to do. I finally ran as fast as I could to Edward, following his scent.

He wasn't far. A few miles or so. He was leaning against a tree crushing rocks in his palms. "Rosalie?" he asked, looking up at me. "You absolutely disgust me." I spat at him and he flinched. "She's back there on the ground, crying and whispering to herself." I marched forward. "And what are you doing? Nothing. You don't even look sorry." I said coldly.

"Rosalie I—." I didn't let him finish, my hand cracking across his face. He brought a hand to his face, staring at me for a blank moment. "You deserve way more." I said matter-of-factly. "You think I don't know that?" Edward asked his voice ice.

"Take care of her." He said, running away. "Damn it Edward! Get back here you coward! You no-for-good filthy liar!" I shouted after him, getting no reply. I hit a tree, making it collapse, taking down trees with it, and ran back to Bella.

She laid there for hours, not moving, barely breathing. "Shouldn't we do something?" Emmett asked me, both of us watching from a very tall Oak. "We are. We're making sure nothing comes and eats her." I said the sarcasm in voice dead.

"I want to do more though." Emmett sighed, smacking his head against the tree, leaves fluttering down. "We both do." I said, taking his hand in mine. "Bella! Bella!" Someone in the distance shouted. I looked over the trees, sniffing the air. I could smell human, Bella's father…and something awful. Like rotting food. "Smell that?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

A big black wolf stumbled into the clearing where Bella lay and Emmett and I stiffened, watching the wolf warily. The wolf looked up, looking at Bella and suddenly…something happened. The wolf stood up, changing into a man. He slipped the clothes on attached to his leg.

"Bella? Oh thank God. Bella…My name is Sam Uley. I'm here to take you home." The tanned boy said. Emmett was trying incredibly hard not to talk and I was trying not to go tear the head off the werewolf picking up Bella.

"God, smells like vampires." Sam muttered, walking out of the clearing, yelling that he had found her. "Well that's not good." Emmett muttered, looking around the tree. "You think? Werewolves. They're still here." I said, leaping from the trees, landing softly on the ground.

"And Edward said no trouble would come."

_A/N: ok, so, when I wrote my new one shot, Dark Waters, (Yep, shameless advertising lol) I was VERY mad at my father because, he's a moron. But then I settled down with my kitty cat, a big thing of chocolate brownie fantast ice cream and the movie Confessions of a Shopaholic and now I'm all happy!! Haha. Btw, that movie has to be the funniest movie I've ever, EVER seen and Jim Carrey wasn't even in it! Lol . Go watch. Now. _

_Cya!_

_R&R _


	11. Tears! Hallucinations! Rubber Chickens!

_**A/N: I know, I'm awful. Just horrible. I haven't updated it FOREVER. But I am now! Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Blah. **_

_**RPOV**_

Once, I thought never dying fully, being a vampire, was the worst thing. Now, I see differently. Here I was, staring blankly at Bella toss and turn in her bed, whimpering and moaning Edward's name over and over again.

She was alive but she wasn't living.

It's been two months, one week and six days since Edward left. Last I heard he was in Peru, rotting away in an attic.

And me? I'm here, going insane along with Bella. I've lost all fun in my life. Now you stop laughing. I was too fun before. I wrestled with Jasper and Emmett, I played piano with Edward, I shopped with Alice and tortured Bella with makeovers with Alice too.

I was the semi-life of the party.

Ok, fine! Laugh all you want. I don't care. It's not like I can hear you anyways.

"PSHT! ROSALIE!" Emmett hissed loudly from the window. My head shot up, hissing at him. He winced. "SORRY!" I sighed heavily as he jumped lightly into the room. "I have a plan!" He said.

I raised my eyebrow and leaned farther in the chair. "Ok. One, we wake Bella-Zombie up!" That was Emmett new name for Bella. Bella-Zombie. It was fitting I must say.

She barely even picked up her feet when she walked; her personal hygiene had failed epically as well as her diet. She's lost at least ten pounds if not more. She didn't even blush anymore. Hell she didn't even smile.

"That will never happen but go on." Emmett frowned but then smiled, convinced he would win this battle. He pulled out a rubber chicken with Edward's face on it. I snorted. "Two! We let her smack the crap out of the Chicken-Edward!" Again, another new nickname.

"Three! We change her!" I sat up straighter. "Four! We stalk down Edward!" I held up my hand. "Emmett…why didn't we do that before? Just…change her? Edward would want to kill us but it would be so helpful! So easy! So…simple!"

I got out of the rocker and went to the chair, sitting carefully beside Bella. She moaned again, roughly turning towards me. I froze, watching her. Suddenly the groans became screams and she shot up staring straight at Emmett. He darted out the window and I shimmed under the bed as she turned on the light.

"Edward? Edward was that you? Edward?!" She screamed running to the window. Her heart was pounding roughly. "Edward!" She screamed out the window. My dead heart clenched.

"Edward please, Edward please come back! I know it was you! Please! Please! Please." Her screams became slow and quiet whispers as she slid to the ground, clutching her chest and crying.

"Please, come back to me…Please…" She kept begging. I bit my lip. Don't do it Rosalie. Don't do it. You promised Edward. You promised your brother. You did. You can't do this…

"No…Please…don't go…come back…Please…I can't do this…" Bella kept whispering. It was slightly pathetic but so heart-breaking you couldn't help but want to cry. Want to scream and thrash around like she was.

"Bella, honey?" Charlie said gruffly walking into the room. I cursed, watching the fatherly cop cross the room and pick her up. "I saw him…Edward…he was here…I know he was…He came back…He did…" Bella said numbly as Charlie set her on the bed. The mattress pressed against my back.

Charlie grumbled and whispered soothing things and soon Bella was asleep. Charlie left the room and I bolted out the window, afraid of my next actions.

Alice was at the house when we returned, glaring heavily at me, Emmett looking sheepish in the chair. "You were going to change Bella." Alice said. Alice is very short but very scary when she wants to be.

"It'd solve many problems." I shrugged, my brain still flittering around Bella's episode. "Rosalie, you can't just…do that." Alice said flustered. "I know Alice." I rolled my eyes. "Jasper is waiting for me at the airport, I got to go. I don't know what to do. Just…don't do what you want to do, ok?" Alice glared heavily again. I sighed and she flittered out of the room.

"That was bad." Emmett said. "Back in Bella's room?" He clarified. "Never, ever stand in front of her window again." I said. Emmett looked dejected. "She was dying back there. Edward killed her so much. He did exactly what he didn't want her to do."

Emmett just sighed. "Your suggestion?" I had none.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Time always seems pointless to me. Especially lately. But then Bella changed. She tried living. She put a smile on her face today and talked to that wretched Jessica Stanley. Invited her to a movie, said it'd be fun. I was suspicious but glad to get out of this small town hell.

They went to see a zombie movie, Bella seemed appropriately happy. Again, my suspicions grew. Emmett just got excited. Massacre movies are his thing. We sat a few rows back from Jessica and Bella.

Jessica was tense, occasionally glancing at Bella like she was going to start killing everyone in the theatre, become a real zombie. I wondered the same thing. Emmett laughed during all the killing scenes. It was immaturely entertaining.

Then…the hero and the damsel in distress (how cliché) began to kiss and Bella grew green. Her heart began to falter and she whispered an excuse and ran out of the theatre.

I, of course, followed.

Bella is a peculiar human. She sits and waits forever on a staircase alone with a blank expression until she thinks its safe…from the mushy stuff! After about thirty minutes she wanders back in, holding a popcorn bag and plops back down to a very annoyed Jessica.

I however plop down to a very amused Emmett. "This is great." He mumbled, grinning as another human gets splattered. For a very peaceful vampire he sure is sadistic.

"I still say rubber chicken-Edward is a golden plan." He randomly muttered. I sighed heavily. "Alice." I said. Emmett shot up. "Where?" I rolled my eyes. "She'll kill me." I said. He wiggled back down in his seat.

"Aw, little Alice? She's no threat!" I snorted. "A, yes she is. B, I'm telling you said that." Emmett cursed. "Look! They're leaving!" I smacked his chest as we followed them out, Emmett humming Mission Impossible theme song.

"You're not a spy!" I hissed. "AM TOO!" he hissed back, returning to his music. Suddenly Bella stopped, froze in her tracks and began to walk towards a bar. Then again, froze in the middle of the road, her eyes wide and her heartbeat scarce.

One step, her eyes widened farther. Another one, her heart beat panicking. She looked like she was going insane. Suddenly she was at the bar, talking to these men. Disappointment washed over and she walked away.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Jessica looked irked as the got their smelly greasy food and drove home. "Bella's going wacko." I whispered as I drove. Emmett reached over to squeeze my knee.

"One word. Well two. Well ish. Does a hyphen count? I don't know. I'm going to say one word still." I glared at him.

"Chicken-Edward."

_**A/N: TEARS! HALLUCIONATIONS! RUBBER CHICKENS! ZOMG! hehe**_


End file.
